Chocolate Remedy
by LawliPop
Summary: After being stood up by her boyfriend on their two year anniversary, Anzu wonders if she ever really loved him. And that if she didn't, who could have stolen her heart? YamixAnzu fluff!


**_Chocolate Remedy  
_**  
Everything was to be perfect. It was their two year anniversary. Two years they'd been together as a couple. They were going to go to their favorite restaurant and then take a romantic walk on the beach to watch the sunset. Maybe go dancing afterwards. She had always loved dancing. Especially with him.  
  
The rain poured heavily on the glass of Anzu Mazaki's window. She sat next to it, wearing the new dress she had bought specially for this night. Tears streamed down her face. Tonight was supposed to be perfect. Everything was supposed to go just right. But it wasn't.  
  
_He_ wasn't there.  
  
He hadn't come to pick her up. He hadn't called or sent her flowers. He hadn't apologized. Nothing. Not a word. He didn't show up. Everything was ruined.  
  
Wiping her eyes, Anzu stood from the chair and moved over to her desk. A small box sat on the wooden table, wrapped in glossy navy blue, paper. His favorite color.  
  
It was a gift. A gift for him. Long ago had she gotten it. Back when she thought that he loved her so much. Back when she believed they would be together.  
  
Closing her eyes, Anzu tore the paper from the box and opened the lid. It was a locket. Much like the card shaped one he wore around his neck all the time. The one with his little brother's picture in it. Only this one was shaped like a heart. And inside was a picture of them together. Happy.  
  
_'For my prince charming. May we live happily ever after.'  
_  
The inscription was engraved on the front of the locket in silver. It had taken her a while to figure out what to write on it. There was so much she could say about him. So many wonderful things. Like how he always made her happy. How he was the light of her life. Her reason for living.  
  
Though maybe not anymore.  
  
Thunder rumbled across the sky. She was alone. Alone to think about what had gone wrong. Alone to ponder on why he hadn't shown up. About why he had left her like this. Alone to blame herself.  
  
They had gotten into a fight. Not too long ago. He had kissed someone else. Not just anyone else, either. One of her best friends, Shizuka Jonouchi. She had caught them. How they could do something so horrible right in front of her. And not even apologize.  
  
They had argued. They had argued for the longest time. He had hit her. Tossed her out of the house. But she forgave him. She thought he loved her. He had told her many times that he did.  
  
Seto Kaiba and Anzu Mazaki. Everyone said they made the perfect couple. Everyone said they'd be the first of the group to get married. They were so right for each other. She had believed that for the longest time, too.  
  
Maybe she didn't love him after all?  
  
But there was no one else! She loved no one else. And no one else loved her. She had given her heart to him. And he didn't even show up. He didn't apologize. He didn't do anything. He kissed another girl. And he hadn't even said sorry.  
  
Did he love _Shizuka_ more?  
  
There was a soft knock on the front door. Drying the rest of her tears, Anzu went down to grant access to whoever had come. Maybe it was him. Maybe he had come for her. Maybe tonight wouldn't be ruined.  
  
She opened the green painted door. To her disenchantment, it wasn't him. Trying not to show her disappointment, she let Yami in. He was soaking wet, obviously having walked all the way to her house from the game shop. Golden bangs plastered to the side of his face. Locks of raven and scarlet dripping down past his shoulders.  
  
She didn't look at him as she stepped aside. Smiling sympathetically at her, he removed his wet jacket and hung it on the rack.  
  
Reaching into his pant pocket, he pulled out a small box of Hershey's Kisses and handed them to her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, voice barely audible.  
  
Anzu took them and thanked him. He was always buying her little things. Whenever she was sad, he would give her Kisses to make her feel a bit better. It was a bit more complicated this time, though. The chocolate didn't bring a smile to her face.  
  
She sighed. "I was too hopeful. How did I think he would come for me after accusing him of such despicable things?"  
  
Yami took his boots off and placed them against the wall. "He cheated on you. You didn't false accuse him of anything, if that's what you're worried about. If he didn't show up for you tonight, it means he doesn't love you."  
  
"But I love him," she choked out, tears threatening to spill from her eyes once more. "I love him."  
  
"He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve your love."  
  
It fell on deaf ears. She wasn't listening. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. Closing his eyes, Yami wiped some of the wet bangs away from his eyes. "Don't waste your time thinking about what could have been."  
  
Looking up at him, Anzu frowned. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked, tone harsher than she had meant for it to be.  
  
"You and Kaiba weren't meant for each other. Stop imagining a future with him in it. Sometimes we just have to move on, Anzu. I know you loved him, but you should put that aside and keep living your life," he explained. "There are lots of other people that love you."  
  
She stared disbelievingly at him. "Like who?"  
  
"You're family. You're friends. I–" Yami looked away, not finishing his sentence.  
  
Sighing, Anzu looked to the ceiling. "Those people have to love me. But I meant who _really _loves me?"  
  
"...I do," he replied softly.  
  
"You're a _spirit_, Yami. Trapped in a puzzle for three thousand years. You can't _possibly_ know about love. You've never loved anyone in either of your lives."  
  
Anzu could have sworn a wave of heart briefly flooded Yami's crimson orbs. But when she blinked, it was gone. The same determination and confidence as before hid all other emotions.  
  
He looked down at the floor. His head bowed. "Maybe you're right. I _am_ just a spirit. A dark, lonely spirit. How could I ever know about present day mortal love?"  
  
Slipping his boots back on, Yami grabbed his jacket and turned around. "I'm sorry about Kaiba." Then, placing the coat back on, he left the house.  
  
Anzu stared after him. She watched him go. He was hurt. She had hurt him. Badly. How could she have been so stupid! To say something like that? She knew nothing about him. He was always wise. Who was she to accuse him of knowing about love? Of not loving her?  
  
Maybe he did love her. He certainly seemed to care. He was always there to help her. Always there for support. He gave her advice. Cheered her up when she was sad. Bought her presents just to see her smile. Maybe he did love her. Maybe he was just trying to make her see. Trying to make her see how much he cared.  
  
But she didn't love him. She couldn't. Right? She was with Seto. She loved Seto. Even though he hurt her so much, he still held her heart. There was no possible way she could be in love with Yami.  
  
Looking down at her hand that held the Kisses, she frowned. Kisses from Yami. Always Kisses. Maybe he felt that was the only type of kiss he could give her?  
  
Looking out the window in the direction Yami left, her eyes softened slightly. Did she love him? Could she love him? Would he ever look at her the same now after what she had said to him? After the hurtful things she had said?  
  
Making up her mind, she opened the door and ran outside. She didn't care if her hair got wet. She didn't care if her dress was ruined. She could always buy a new one. She wouldn't be able to buy back Yami's love. Not if she let him disappear now.  
  
Blinking away rain from her eyes, she looked around, trying to spot that vividly colored hair. She ran. Ran and ran until she arrived on the doorstep on the Kame Game Shop. Praying that he would be there, she rang the doorbell.  
  
Sugoruko Muto answered the door, quite surprised to see his grandson's good friend standing in the pouring rain. "Anzu, is something wrong?"  
  
"Is Yami there?" she asked, trying to calm her frantic heart. She swallowed. "I need to talk to him."  
  
The old man nodded. "Yes, yes, he's in his room. Come in, I'll go get him," he said, closing the door behind the girl once she stepped inside.  
  
Anzu shook her head. "No. I'll go to him."  
  
Before the elder Muto could say anything more, she sprinted up the stairs. When reaching the right room, she began banging on the door. "Yami! Yami, please open the door!"  
  
"When there was no reply, she continued to knock. "Yami! I really need to talk to you! Please don't ignore me like this! I need to talk to you! _Please_, Yami!"  
  
Before she could slam her fist down on the door again, a warm hand enveloped it tightly. Yami stood in the doorway, staring down at her sadly. She smiled but it wasn't returned.  
  
"What is it?" he asked after a minute.  
  
She gazed up at him fondly. His hair was still wet and messy. He must have arrived back home not too long ago. Freeing her hand from his, she took out her chocolates. "I...was just wondering," she paused and stepped closer to him, "if you wanted...a Kiss?"  
  
Yami stared at her with bewilderment; seeing her lift out a Hershey's Kiss from the box. The box he had given her earlier. He raised an eyebrow. What was she doing? Why would she come all the way to his house, in the pouring rain, to offer him a chocolate?  
  
Hoping he wouldn't think she was crazy, Anzu unwrapped the Hershey's Kiss and held it up to his mouth. She closed her eyes slightly and waited for a reaction. He didn't move any and neither did she. They stayed like that for a few moments. Her fingers, along with the Kiss, pressed against his lips.  
  
After what seemed like ages, Yami raised a hand up and took the Kiss; popping it into his mouth. "Why offer Kisses to a _spirit_?" he asked after swallowing.  
  
She smiled at him gently. "Yami, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it at all. I know you're very capable of love. You love me. More than Seto did. More than anyone else ever has before. And it took me up until now to realize this, but," she halted briefly in her speech, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. "...I love you too."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. He never expected her to say something like that. Yes, he did love her very much. She was right about that. He had loved her ever since the day he rescued her from that escaped convict at Burger World. But, he never thought she would give up her love for Kaiba to love him instead.  
  
But, then again, did she really ever love Kaiba in the first place? Or was it just an infatuation? Anzu herself didn't even know the answer to that. All she knew was that she did love Yami. More than anyone.  
  
"Yami...can you forgive me for acting so stupid?"  
  
He seemed to ponder the question for a moment. A smirk then spread across his lips. His eyes lit up slightly, like they did whenever he played a game. "Only if you give me a kiss."  
  
She smiled, holding up another chocolate for him. Yami shook his head and grabbed her hand, bringing her closer. "Not _that_ kind," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Anzu's eyes widened, her cheeks reddening once more. Nodding her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face down to meet hers. And she kissed him. A soft, tender kiss. One Yami had been waiting for so long to receive from her.  
  
She chuckled when they parted. His lips tasted like _chocolate Kisses_.  
  
**_END _**


End file.
